Two Sisters, One Man, Trouble
by Daydreamer123
Summary: Rick Grimes moves to the countryside leaving behind his old life to start afresh as The Sheriff to a rural community where more than half the people are farmers set in their ways. He had taken the position seeking a quiet and solitude life after a turbulent one but finds himself at the centre of everyone else's and particularly the lives of two sisters who begin to fall for him.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hi I am back...I got married two months ago, went on honeymoon and moved homes to a new county where my hubby lives. I've been settling in, a reader messaged me and I dug out my laptop to update a story request and this came to me (I will update a chapter on The Journey soon) As the few people who read and comment on my stories know, I like to write complicated and drama and what's not more complicated and drama when two sisters fall in love with the same man?

 **Into:** Rick Grimes moves to the countryside leaving behind his old life to start afresh as The Sheriff to a rural community where more than half the people are farmers set in their ways. He had taken the position seeking a quiet and solitude life after a heart-breaking and turbulent one but finds himself at the centre of everyone's lives and particularly the lives of two sisters. Country life and the people were not what he had imagined them to be. They gradually look to him when their livelihoods and homes are threatened by the outside world and unknowingly, he too comes to rely on them. He finds a life and his future amongst them, he finds a love he was never searching for. There will be a lot of laughs, love and sadly heartache.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **Two Sisters, One Man, Trouble**

 **A Complicated Love Story**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Noreen Greene stops suddenly at the foot of the steps to the large white house when her mind takes off to a place into the far distance and then she's back in her front yard within seconds gasping in surprise. She turns around and stares into the horizon slack-jawed, unable to believe what was happening after all this time of nothing.

"The sun is most likely at its northernmost declination, best at these particular times!" She mumbles, blinking rapidly trying to remember her lessons in astronomy and astrology.

She could stand there for the rest of the day trying to work it out and do her calculations but excited, mystified and intrigued - she drops the basket of peaches and scurries into the house. Something big was going to happen and she needed to find out what it was.

Maggie looks up from the barrel of her rifle pulling out the rod and soiled felt when she hears the porch door slam shut and the familiar footsteps and clonks of a stick thundering up the stairs with more haste than normal. She doesn't flinch, grit her teeth or brace herself when the bedroom door at the top of the landing slams shut making the photo frames, large window, and chandelier in the grand hall shake and rattle.

In all her twenty-eight years, she's seen a lot and learnt a lot from her eccentric and unpredictable Grammy, she just never knew how someone so small, wrinkly and old could make so much noise and chaos as she goes. She shakes her head as she sets down the rod reaching for a cloth. Her Daddy was so calm, wise and collected and her Grammy, she was incredibly wise but extremely loud and scatty. Herschel Greene could mould into the background but Grammy Noreen Greene stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Daddy definitely takes after Grampa!" Maggie chuckles as she wipes the cloth over the metal of the gun.

Both men were quiet and graceful, spoke gently and only when the need was required, and Grammy was the complete opposite, a _wild cat_ her Grampa used to call her. Noreen Greene was a free spirited woman and nobody could predict what she would do or come out with. The youngsters all around loved her and the elders wished she'd start to act her ninety-two years of age which Grammy found preposterous and quite offensive especially when her own son comments the same.

"Herschel Niall Greene, ya ain't old enough to be put over ma knee! Keep that sassin' goin' - you'll be needin' an icepack and sudocrem when I's finished with you!" Grammy threatened many times over and Maggie continues to chuckle to herself.

Some people say, she and her Grammy are definitely cut from the same cloth. They talk upfront, wear the same expression when sceptical if in doubt and never beat around the bush and sometimes if not tactful - it did get them into a little bit of trouble.

"It's not the right conduct of a lady to be so straightforward and forthright like a man!" _A_ lot of the women would say when the men would be left with their mouths hanging open after a verbal dosage of reality from The Greene Women.

She hated the town meetings that took place with the handful of backwards people attending not liking any change with Will Dixon and Ed Peletier leading the pack of rednecks. Nothing ever got solved or moved forward with them there and those who had ideas, were hesitant to speak up because of the intimidation hurled by the pack towards the committee and the members. Jesus tried to use his diplomacy skills between everyone and at times it worked but he was still young and innocent and was made fun of when he talked about a better prosperous life. He was one person and didn't have anyone to back him up. They needed someone with experience, someone who could conduct these meetings and take no bullshit and make things happen.

The looks some of the men gave her when she dared to suggest or question them. She purses her lips tightly together holding her rifle up, aiming it towards the open window and looks through the scope. She didn't care what anyone said, it was the 21st Century and their sleepy rural countryside still goes about as if it's the 1900's. They needed to step out of the twilight zone and she didn't care if she was outspoken and blunt to the point, someone had to be. And being compared to her Grammy was an honour. She thought, if she gets to live to such a grand age, she wants to live it just like Grammy has because she did get respect from people by sticking to her guns, her principles and making small changes over the decades no matter how small they were. Her Grammy made ripple effects, now it was up to her generation to take those ripples and make waves and make a difference in the world they lived in.

You only live once and Grammy Noreen Greene always said - _go for it, go for what you really want and fight with all you've got to get it_ and that's been their philosophy from as long as she can remember. It's gotten her into trouble but it's gotten her what she's wanted and she practically always gets what she wants. Maggie sits there grinning as she blows the tip of her gun. The wiser men of the committee took on board her suggestions, took her aside one day and thought she should join the committee alongside Jesus, fresh young eyes just as soon as they figured out a way to retire Ed and Will without a riot starting up.

Even though she was a modern woman who wanted some change in the world, she stilled believed silly things such as matters of the heart and falling in love. She felt she had come of age, and wanted to find herself a good man and when he came along, she wasn't going to let him go. Grammy and Grampa had the 1945 Love Story. Grammy had set her sights on Niall Greene when she was a 21-year-old nurse and fought off the many girls for his affections when he returned from serving in the Second World War. They fell in love and married. Her parents had the 1985 Love Story. Her daddy left it late - at the age of 40, he married sweet and pretty 20-year-old Annette Greene and _she_ was going to have the next Love Story, 2017 was going to be Maggie Greene's year, she told herself. No more meaningless hook-ups or casual flings. When Mr Right finally comes along, she was prepared to fight off anyone who tried to take him just like Grammy had done with Grampa.

* * *

Noreen makes it over to her little round table, drops her walking stick and pulls off the silk cloth as she takes a seat on the cushiony chair.

"It's been a while since I've felt the call!" She mumbles to the crystal ball clutching it as it begins to mist up from within "What can it be, that after all this time, you're tryin' to communicate with me?" She asked.

She throws her glance back over towards the door to make sure it was closed. Her son didn't like her doing this but what he didn't know and didn't see, wouldn't hurt him. She focuses her cosmic blue eyes back into the ball, waiting in anticipation with baited breath at what she was going to be shown and then the appearance of a hazy figure emerges.

"Oh my! Yes! Yes!" She chants seeing a tall, dark stranger on a horse with what looks like a brown colored stetson styled hat on his head, a duffel bag hanging off his hip and another on his back, the tip of a rifle sticking out.

"Who is he?" She raises her brows curiously leaning in closer to get a better look but all she can see is his back in some type of uniform "Interesting!" She mumbles squinting to see better.

When she presses her nose to the ball, she sees the man's head turning slightly to the side like he was going to look over his shoulder, to look back at her.

"Look back! Look back! Yes, look back at me!" She urges, wanting to see the face that belonged to the body but then the knocking on the door makes the hazy figure turn his head back straight ahead of him, concentrating on his journey forward and then the mist swallows him up and he was gone.

"Darn it!" She sighs with a tut that she didn't get any answers to the questions jumping away in her head.

She slumps back into her seat with her head thrown back; arms dropped to her sides with her eyes and mouth left wide open staring up at the corner of the ceiling, trying to work out what the vision of the man on the horse meant.

 _Who is he?_ She wonders.

"Grammy?" Jimmy whispers between the crack of the door when he opens it, he didn't want to disturb her if she was asleep "Gramm-" He freezes, eyes widen in horror.

"GRAMMY NOREEEEEEN!" Jimmy yells grabbing his face and letting the door swing open.

He runs and drops to his knees, grabbing a thin pale wrist and checking for a pulse and dropping his face into Grammy's lap "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US, PLEASE!" He begs sobbing.

"Jimbo my boy, I ain't dead yet, got too much to do before I kick the bucket!" She speaks, still slumped back unmoving.

Jimmy falls back on his butt, bracing himself up leaning back on his hands trying to catch his breath staring confusedly at Grammy and she jerks her hand to come close.

"Whaaaa?" Jimmy rubs at his eye "Wh…why were you layin' like that…why would you do that?" He stammers when he found his voice sniffing and wiping his eyes on his arm thinking she was dead, crawling over and stopping to sit by her feet like a little child, he lets out a relived sigh "thank god!"

"I saw him!" Grammy answers in a low tone.

"Saw who?" Jimmy asks looking up questioningly "…Grampa Niall or, God?"

"No silly, a Lone Ranger on horseback!" She rolls her eyes and sits up blowing out a breath and fixing her hair "Very mysterious!" She smiles looking forward to this new adventure.

"Lone Ranger on horseback?" Jimmy repeats confused, narrowing his eyes wishing Maggie wouldn't take her time coming up "There, there Grammy!" He pats her hand looking back towards the door for signs of Maggie to appear but Grammy swats his hand away.

"Yes Jimmy, a Lone Ranger and don't give that look like I've gone senile!" She wags her finger at him "I know what I saw, my crystal ball doesn't lie…EVER!"

"Yes ma'am!" He answers rubbing his tailbone, he fell on it hard.

"And anyways, Grampa Niall knows I ain't comin' jus' yet! Got three grandbabies to see get married and we made a deal, he'll get things nice and ready for me up there and I'll get things sorted down here until then!" She smiles and blows up a kiss to the heavens.

Jimmy nods understanding but wished she wouldn't talk about going to heaven and leaving them. Wishing more than anything, Grampa Niall was still here with them, listening to the two of them laughing and joking together sitting on the porch swing in the evenings. Seeing Grammy sitting there every evening alone, saddened him. He or Beth would go sit with her in the quiet until she got annoyed at the crickets for making too much noise, they'd laugh when they hear a frog burp louder and they'd go back in to eat desert.

"And I AIN'T talkin' to God right now!" She says matter-of-factly, pursing her lips tightly together. She was still cross with him that he had taken Annette away from Herschel and the children so prematurely a couple of years ago.

"Grammy, you not been sayin' your prayers at night?" Jimmy asks shocked.

She shakes her head "Nope!" and Jimmy frowns remembering his mother telling him and his brother to always say their prayers before bed.

"I just talk to my Niall, check in with him and make sure he's takin' care of Annette. She's a worrier, worrying about Herschel, worrying about Shawn, about Maggie and Bethy, she's probably even worrying about me, the crazy sweet girl!" She chuckles and then looks serious remembering her vision.

"I need ta get ta town tomorrow and run some errands, will ya take me Jimbo?" She asks cursing The Sheriff for taking away her driver's license.

"Sure, but if ya tell me whatcha need doin', I'll be more than happy to do it for you?" Jimmy suggests helping Grammy up.

"You're a good boy Jimbo!" She pats Jimmy's cheek "But this is somthin' I need to do, I've got a feelin' I should be in town tomorrow!" She tells him scratching her chin thoughtfully.

"Okay, I'll pick you up before noon." Jimmy agrees helping Grammy back down to the family room.

Grammy takes a side look up at Jimmy and her eyes soften "Make that four grandbabies, I'll look for a special someone for my Little Jimbo too, so come one Christmas, I'll have all four of you with your significant others around the table and a few little ankle bitters at their momma's breast, wouldn't that be wonderful?!" She squeezes Jimmy's arm and he blushes at the thought.

"He thought ya died again?" Maggie asks with a small smirk without taking her eyes off from reassembling one of the shotguns when they walk into the open kitchen and Grammy settles down opposite her at the dining table letting out a distracted hum.

Jimmy embarrassed goes into the lounge and starts loading firewood into the fireplace.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **Two Sisters, One Man, Trouble**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Daryl was busy hammering heavy duty posts down into the ground on one side of the fences that secured the chicken coops and the area where they were let out to roam freely around in. He had been up since before the crack of dawn wondering how the fence had been busted with cracks going all the way along down one side. He, Otis and half a dozen workhands had replaced all the old fencing all over the farm just over two years ago and they still had many years to go before they wore away or needed any form of wood rot treatment.

Hammering away, he wondered whether Maggie or Beth had lost control of Shawn's old truck again. He stops to look up and squints over at the sunrise deep in thought. The truck had dodgy brakes and needed a once over, hence why he took away the keys and hid them. Both he and Shawn forbade the girls to drive it until it was road safe. But when he thinks about it, Beth wouldn't steal the keys if she found them and she would've confessed straight away that she had taken them and made a big fat dent in the fence. She'd be a blabbering mess for days promising to pay for the damages and taking on extra chores around the farm to make up for her troubles. Everyone knew Beth was the world's worst liar if she ever tried to lie and cover up. And then he remembers the youngest Greene hasn't been home for a few days which leaves Maggie. But Maggie would be upfront and take responsibility for her actions of either fixing the fence herself or insist Herschel deduct the costs of works from her wages.

Leaning on the fence watching the cows in the distance, he thinks some more and Grammy's mischievous dancing head suddenly pops in and out on his mind. He takes a deep and heavy sigh rubbing his eye on his arm. She was always trying to sneak off with somebody's truck, her license had long expired and revoked by The Sheriff who wouldn't allow her to renew it, she needed to be _chauffeured_ around as he put it and she hated that her independence was taken away from her.

"I was drivin' before ya fat ass were in diapers!" He remembers Grammy huffing to Sheriff Attwell "Take the licence, I can drive on my own land and there's nothin' you or the Law can do because it's my land, my name on the deeds not yours and most definitely not the corrupt government ya work for!"

Daryl can still see the old lady staring up defiantly at The Sheriff waiting for him to say something in retaliation, all so she could shut him down with another one of her remarks with everyone watching on amusedly. They did this a lot, Grammy and Sheriff Attwell, and he was sure Grammy gave The Sheriff more white hairs than the actual criminals he arrested and put away behind bars had. Daryl curses because Grammy Noreen Greene doesn't just make up threats, she does whatever comes shooting out of her mouth. She'd definitely plan on driving on the farm if she hadn't already done so, and maybe she has looking down at the busted fence.

Nobody was allowed to keep any keys in any of the car ignitions, including the harvest machines. The keys had to be chained to their keyrings attached to their clothing. They'd be locked away in the safe after use for everyone's safety and insurance reasons. Only he and Herschel had copies of the safe key. He dreads to think whether Grammy hotwired Shawn's truck because he remembers when he was taken in by The Greenes as a troubled twenty-year-old, Grammy and he shared a few secrets. The played a game _Never Have I Ever_ and she asked whether he had hotwired cars, he had nodded and she confessed as a teen, she had snuck out, hotwired her brother's car and drove it into a fence when the adrenaline had kicked in. She got whiplash and had to have her arm in a sling for weeks. They had real moonshine and a lot of revelations happened that night, deep dark secrets and they'd promised to keep them to themselves.

"Shit Grammy, gonna get ya-self and all of us killed one of these days!" He grumbles smacking the post harder not looking forward to questioning the woman who had taken him in all those years ago and treated him like one of her own grandkids.

Hearing the loud engine of a truck so early in the morning, Daryl steps up on the fence panel and spots Herschel's big blue truck coming down the long track towards the house at speed. His instincts tell him, whatever had Herschel driving that fast meant it wasn't good news. He drops the hammer into the toolbox and jogs over to the large gate and pulls it open trying to catch a glimpse of Herschel's face but the dust in the air clouds his view.

"Daryl, a couple of the Stallions got loose last night!" Herschel informs as the truck comes to an abrupt halt. The tyres screech, sending the mud on the ground spraying forward and outwards.

"What?" Daryl barks in disbelief pulling off his gloves and wipes away at his sweaty face, eyes scanning up ahead.

He had gotten started early with two sole purposes in mind - fix the fence and save the chickens from wandering off. Had he have known, he could've been out there searching for the horses.

"I just found four of the stall doors open in one of the stables and there's a huge chunk missin' from the fencin' around the bigger stables. They must've bashed at it and made the hole bigger and I'm guessin' that's how they would've gotten out." Herschel explains and Daryl frowns, another breach in another set of fences but this time the stall doors were open.

"What the fuck?" Daryl groan under his breath, eyes looking here and there as Herschel pretends to not have heard it as he looks on worriedly.

 _I did the rounds last night on the horses and every stall was securely shut and so were the stable doors!_ Daryl recalls to himself looking out into the green, there was so much of it and up ahead a mile away led into the woods which stretched and stretched for miles and the deeper you went into the woods, the dangerous it got - _Shit!_

"Angus, Finlay, Samuel and Usain are gone!" Herschel practically yells thumping the steering wheel with his balled up fist making the horn beep repeatedly.

Daryl's head shoots up hearing the two latter horses' names. Samuel, the horse Maggie had warmed to and Usain, the horse that belongs to Beth gifted to her by her mother. This was the horse Beth cherished more than anything she owned and would come to check on him first as soon as she returned home later that evening from the Teacher's Training she had attended back in Atlanta.

"Shit!" Daryl grunts chucking his gloves across the yard.

Remembering Beth's face when she opened her eyes that morning on her birthday, she broke down in tears running and hugging Usain and her parents. He never knew Beth could get more hyperactive and sentimental than she had that day. She loved Usain like he was a person, they'd be off riding for hours, jumping fences, jumping bushes and laying beneath the willow tree on the hottest days to keep cool just reading. He had teased Beth when she told him they had been off reading. "What horse reads?" he had asked and she had answered "Usain does, and The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn is one of his favourites!" How he'd laughed watching Beth and Usain trot off with their noses up in the air for his sheer mockery, he had gotten a really good kick that day.

The crook of Daryl's smile disappears.

Beth's going to be crushed – she'd always be at the stables at first light and sometimes late into the evenings helping Patricia with mucking out each of the stalls and tending to the horses without complaint. And when Annette died, Beth slept in the stables for days beside Usain who seemed to be aware of her heartache. The horse stayed close to her those long dark days and watched over her protectively. The saying goes, a dog is a man's best friend and vice versa but Beth's horse was hers and Daryl was sure the horse's feelings were mutual, they were bonded to one another and Usain was the last connection to her mother.

It took a lot to affect him but Daryl's heart broke when he peered up beneath his long strands of hair to see the look of utter despair and anguish spread over Herschel's face, not just for Beth's horse but the other three horses. Daryl knew the old man loved his horses and wouldn't part with any of them no matter how much money people offered. He'd seen people try and offer double than the horses were worth on the current market value. But those four Stallions belonged on the farm, running freely within their own land and breeding with their own mares, they were set in their ways and they could be temperamental if the wrong person came across them, dangerous even if they felt threatened.

"We need to get them back before they work their way towards the main roads and set off god knows where!" Herschel exclaims thinking of the surrounding farms setting off on their early deliveries, the horses would get spooked seeing the monster trucks coming and going and he feels sick to the stomach if any of them got hit and injured. He couldn't bear thinking about having to put any of them down. He had to put down a horse a few months back and he watched Farmer Shaw, a grown man attached to his horse cry into his wife's shoulder like a child.

"I'll round up Jimmy, Axel and Oscar and head out!" Daryl says seeing the dread in Herschel's eyes, takes off in a sprint towards the house and his bike.

"I've called Otis and Jim, they're on their way!" Herschel confirms snapping out of his shock and reverses back the way he came.

"Jimmy!" Daryl yells towards the house "Axel! Oscar! get ya asses up!" He yells towards the smaller converted barn which houses the farmhand.

Jimmy comes bursting out the house throwing on his shirt chewing on his toast. Axel and Oscar stagger out the heavy doors, climbing into their boots and then rushing to Daryl whose already kick starting his bike.

"What is it?" Jimmy yells over the rumble of the bike whilst running over.

"Angus, Finlay, Samuel and Usain have gotten loose, get the horsebox trailers, they've been out since before dawn!" Daryl informs them.

"Aww crap!" Oscar sighs rubbing his face to wake himself up knowing those horses could be anywhere now.

"Maybe they're out crusin', four hot Stallions…ya know what I mean huh?" Axel jokes clicking tongue, winking and nudging Oscar to lighten the mood whilst tucking his shirt into his pants.

"Are ya cruisin' for a bruisin'?" Daryl asks gruffly to Axel squeezing hold on to the handlebar creeping forward on his Harley giving the twitchy red haired man a deadly look not appreciating the cracking of jokes when things were intense and serious.

"N…nooo…no sir!" Axel stutters as he backs away holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture looking to Oscar to save him if Daryl decided to ram his bike straight into him as he edges away.

"Hmm, thought not! Naw stop pussin' around and get ta findin' them horses!" Daryl growls looking down at his bike fiddling at something.

"Yesiree, whatever you say Mr Dixon Sir!" Axel salutes to attention.

"Man would ya stop!" Oscar says between gritted teeth as he pinches the bridge of his nose and sneaks a look over at Daryl and cringes when he sees the look on Daryl's normally unreadable face.

Daryl looks up at Axel and shoots him a look before he speeds off down the track leaving a trail of dust behind him as he goes.

"Maybe I can take a look at ya bike when we round up those horses, it's givin' off a squawking sound, probably the clutch wearing!" Axel yells running after Daryl pushing away the dust he ran into it and turns back around when he hears the louder rumble of thunder coming from bike, Daryl was gone.

"What?" Axel shrugs his shoulders to a glaring Oscar when he stops beside him.

"Axel, ya come across as a straight up creeper at times and a dumb son of a bitch!" Oscar says shaking his head jogging over to one of the trucks.

"Jus' tryin' ta be friendly and helpful!" Axel replies running and keeping up pace with his friend, looking upset.

"When the man refuses and says, fuckin' look at ma bike, Imma shoot ya between the eyes! Usually means, fuck the hell off or he's gonna shoot ya between the eyes…plain and simple brother!" Oscar tries to make Axel understand "He's our boss and ya need to remember that, we here are lucky to be given this second chance! We've gottit good and I'm wanna keep it that way! I've got a wife and kids to feed and this job is what's keepin' them fed!" Oscar implores his red haired friend reaching out placing a hand on Axel's shoulder, opens the door to the driver's seat after making his point and jumps in.

"A'ight!" Axel sighs turning and taking the passenger's side dejectedly.

"Good, now let's find those horses before it's high noon!" Oscar states following Daryl's trail of dust.

Daryl and Herschel drive alongside one another, give each other a nod and split up and go opposite directions.

Daryl dreads to think about the state of the horses with no water for so many hours. He was already feeling the heat rising even with the wind flying through his hair and over his body. He prays the horses have come across the little rivers and lakes scattered all over the acres of Greene land if they passed any. He prayed more than anything, none of them made it off the land into the woods or worse the road which lead onto the highway. If they did, he knew they were fucked – all of them.

* * *

Once all the vehicles trail in one by one, Maggie and Patricia run out the house. The front porch door slams shut as they race across the yard to see the men climbing out of their vehicles.

"Thank god, you found them!" Maggie and Patricia both squeal hugging one another looking up to the horsebox trailers hearing the gruffs and grunts and they didn't belong to Daryl.

"Angus! Finlay!" Maggie exclaims climbing up and grabbing each of their faces and kissing them and jumping down and running to the second trailer "Samuel!" She squeals and nuzzles his face placing a kiss on his nose and looking to the side, Maggie reaches over and her face drops. She scoots over and leans in "Where's Usain?" She turns around looking down at her dad, Daryl and the others.

Not one man answered or looked Maggie in the face.

"Otis?" Patricia calls placing her hand on Otis's arm and he meets his wife's eyes and lowers them giving a little head movement.

Patricia covers her mouth and looks over at Herschel and then she moves into Otis's side as he wraps his arm around her shoulder "Bethy?" Patricia whispers looking up at Otis and he sighs running his hand over his beard.

"Daddy?" Maggie calls jumping down and grabbing his arm but he just stares over at the stables imagining Beth dropping her suitcase and running in to see Usain after being away for a week, and he was fine she would seek out Usain before she came looking for him. He's eyes begin to mist up imagining Beth dropping down to her knees when she sees the stall empty and they tell her they couldn't find her partner in crime and confidant since the age of twelve, no longer there waiting for her.

Maggie gets cross "Daddy, say something!" She pleads but he turns around and walks towards the house taking off his hat.

Herschel wrenches the door open knowing they needed a bigger search party, he needed to call their neighboring farms and get the word out and he would set off on the search again.

"Daryl?!" Maggie grabs his arm turning to him "Where is he?"

Daryl looks down at his shoes and shakes his head "He's just gone!" He finally answers and then looks up and hesitantly, meets hazel eyes refusing to believe Usain was just gone.

"No, he can't just be gone, this is Usain, Bethy's Usain!" She laughs a little anxiously. "He can never be just gone, he never leaves not without Beth, he's been waitin' for her for a whole week!" Maggie lets go of Daryl's arm and turns to the other men and they all had looks of guilt plastered over their faces.

Axel opens his mouth and then closes it again, he was rendered speechless, they'd searched as far as they could, they needed to search deeper into the woods and beyond.

"What do we tell Bethy, she's on her way home tonight, we can't say whilst she was away, he's just gone!" Maggie says exasperatedly clutching the front of her hair in her fists.

She too feels the guilt wash over her. She had promised Beth, she'd take care of Usain just as Beth had taken care of Samuel for her. Beth would be out there looking and here she was just standing there.

When they hear the porch door slam shut, they all turn around to see Grammy climbing down the steps.

"Jimmy!" She calls waving her purse "YOU'RE LATE!" She complains "We bes' get goin'!" She tells him.

They all watch Grammy walking past like she was on a mission and she didn't have time to hang around. They all look to one another wondering which of them was going to tell her, Beth's horse was missing, she would flip. They had hoped all the horses would have been found and placed back in the stalls or in their pastures. They wanted to avoid the hysteria that would erupt out of the elder lady. Maggie decides to take the bullet, nobody else seemed to be moving just holding their breaths, waiting and watching.

"Grammy!" Maggie calls stepping forward and Grammy spins around her walking stick.

"Magpie, I'm runnin' a little late, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait, I've a date with destiny!" She smiles and reaches to open the door.

Jimmy, Daryl and Axel rush over to help.

"Grammy, this can't wait it's about Usain!" Maggie blurts out head hung.

"Did he make a bolt for it?" Grammy scoffs throwing her purse in.

"Yes!" They all reply simultaneously.

"Huh!" Grammy responds turning around and now lost in faraway thoughts.

They all watch with baited breath not knowing what was going to come out of Grammy Noreen's mouth and then her lips twitch up at the corners and a little giggle escapes her lips "Well I bes' go fetch him and his new friend!" She answers turning around and climbing up with the aid of Daryl.

"Thanks Dumpling!" She beeps Daryl's nose.

In normal circumstances, Daryl would have groaned and Maggie and everyone would have burst out laughing but they all watched on stunned and confused.

"Jimbo, unless ya have teleporting powers, get in and let's get goin'!" She calls whilst buckling herself in "Shut the door please!" She tells Daryl patting his head when he just stares at her.

"Imma go out again and look, he could'a stopped to rest and fallen asleep, we could'a missed him, could be asleep under his and Beth's Willow Tree!" Daryl remembers trying to reassure Grammy as he shuts the door, determined to find Usain. Grammy seemed to be handling this too well which only meant she wasn't; she was in complete and utter denial.

"She's in denial an' talkin' mumbo-jumbo!" Axel whispers to Otis and Patricia and Oscar stamps on Axel's foot making him jump up and down grabbing hold of it "Ouwchhhh!" He squirms silently.

Jimmy shrugs his shoulders at Maggie and does what he's told. He had promised to take Grammy into town to run errands and he was going to keep his promise and he had a nagging feeling maybe Grammy would find Usain. Crazy as it seemed, he just had a feeling and he was going to run with it. He puts the truck in gear, backs out the space and turns around and with a beep, they were moving down the track leading out the large gate with everyone standing there watching them go.

"Grammy, ya really think we're gonna find Usain?" He asks taking a side glance at Grammy sitting there tapping her hand on the outside of the door listening to Brad Paisley singing Little Moments on the radio, the song her late husband used to sing and play to her when they took their drives down the county roads.

"Uh-hum!" She hums and looks out into the fields "I saw him in my crystal ball, Usain'll be back home where he belongs, he's got a job to do right now!" Grammy says remembering the back of a horse with the hazy figure of a man atop of him "I know what I saw, my crystal ball doesn't lie and," She trails off getting lost in the music.

"And?" Jimmy asks concentrating on the road ahead.

"And, you'll just have to wait and see!" She laughs leaning out the window feeling the wind on her face, she pulls off her scarf and lets her silver hair fly back behind her.

Jimmy just nods his head and concentrates on the roads ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **Two Sisters, One Man, Trouble**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Piercing blue eyes gaze up at the picture of himself, the little boy and woman. It felt like such a long time ago when that picture was taken. Five years ago to be precise. He runs his finger over the cheeky smile of the little boy.

"Carl!" escapes his lips in a whisper.

His eyes slowly move to the right side of the picture and remains lingering there. Seeing her smiling face, he just stares back at her with the million questions still roaming around in his mind. He wanted to leave the past in the past, forgive and move on but he couldn't. He wanted to snap shut the sun visor and get out the car but something deep inside of him makes him look away, slide the picture out and place it into his shirt pocket. He hasn't looked at that particular picture for a few years now, just kept it there for when he could bring himself around to it. He couldn't leave it in his broken down car, anyone could steal it and the picture with it. It was the last picture taken of Carl before his world came crashing down around him.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he punches a button and the boot pops open. He picks up the duffel bag beside him and gets out. Grabbing what he could carry, he locks the car and begins his walk down the long stretch of road. He looks up at the sun and it was burning bright and high. Straight ahead on the long stretch, the tarmac and horizon looked like they were burning and melting into one. It was the hottest day of the year so far he comes to believe and instantly misses the AC back in the car. He lowers the tip of his hat to shade his eyes not sure how long it was going to take him to reach the town on foot. Two to three hours or so he estimated if he walked fast in this heat which was definitely going to slow him down. He looks around, eyes scanning the horizon - this was going to be a long walk. He lets out a resigned sigh. There was nothing and no one in sight for miles but that's what he had wanted, the quiet and solitude around him until the crows on the ground pecking away at a dead animal interrupt his thoughts and his peace. His face scrunches.

 _That could be you if you don't keep moving!_ he tells himself.

He turns away from the stomach-turning sight and continues walking.

Slowing down his pace after an hour of intense walking, he spots a rundown house off at one side in the near distance. He wipes away the perspiration gathered on his forehead on the sleeve of his shirt. He had not long ago taken off his jacket and stuffed it into the duffel bag no longer able keep it on, the temperature was stifling. His shirt was stained in patches of his sweat, he didn't have time to worry about keeping up his appearance, that was the least of his worries - he's almost finished his bottle of water. Knowing he needed to keep fluids running through his body, he decides to make his way over to the house and see if they'd be kind enough to replenish his bottle and allow him to have a rest under the shade of the trees surrounding the house.

"Hello, Police Officer out here!" He calls reaching the front yard giving the owners a heads up not wanting shots fired at him for trespassing on their private land, the sign beside the letterbox clearly stating so. This was the countryside and unknown territory, people walked around freely with guns and never liked strangers snooping around their property.

Making sure he had his gun in his holster and accessible if required, he drops the duffel bags on the floor and makes his way over with his bottle.

"Can I have some water please?" He asks taking his hat off, fanning himself as he steps up onto the porch "Hello!" he calls and knocks on the door calling again looking through the window into the lounge "Anybody home?"

He moves around the porch, looking in through the windows, there was no signs of anyone to be home. All the doors and windows were locked. He runs his finger down on the glass, dust and fluff gather on his fingertip. Looking over at the ground where a vehicle would have been kept, he sees no fresh tyre tracks leading off onto the road to the tell him somebody would be returning. Stepping back and looking up at the top windows for any movements, he ponders for a moment. The house seemed to be abandoned or the owners had gone away and weren't returning any time soon. He steps down and takes a seat on the steps, leaning forward letting out a deep breath. People were waiting on him and he hates being tardy.

When he looks to his left, he straightens up seeing a water pump on the grounds and sets off towards it.

Grabbing hold of the hand pump, he pumps and water pours out filling the bucket. Squatting down, he scoops the cold water into his hands and splashes his face and arms letting out a sigh of relief. It felt so refreshing. The simplest thing like clean running water brings a smile to his face. He decides to wet his head and hair to cool down from the heat and he feels instant relief. Wiping off the excess water, he fills his bottle, downs half of it and refills the bottle to the rim making his way over to sit on the bench under the shade of the big tree.

Thoughts of pizza, chicken wings and iced cold beer enters into his mind when he takes a bite out of his unappetising protein bar whilst taking in the surroundings around him. This was out in the sticks, the back of beyond in the middle of nowhere. Thoughts of a full cold shower over his naked body and climbing into a comfortable bed for the night motivates him to get up and grab his belongings to continue the remainder of the walk to town. The sooner he got moving, the sooner he could make those thoughts reality.

Walking past a broken-down shed fenced into a corner, he hears a low rumble. He stops and steps back to take a look. Cocking his head to the side, his eyes taking in the large caramel coloured horse standing there huffing through its nose, ears pinned back flat, eyes focused towards him whilst it chewed on some hay. He looks away like he had an idea and then back determined, a small smile creeping up at the corners of his lips.

"Easy now, easy!" He pleads holding out his hand in a peaceful gesture, together with a set of reins in the other walking closer.

The horse lets out a whine and turns to his side, backing away with his tail tucking back.

"Not gonna hurt you, nothin' like that!" He says stepping forward "More like a proposal?" He says edging forward, watching the horse looking side to side like it was looking for a way to escape.

"Jeffersonville's just down the roads away, it's safe there, food, shelter, people, other horses too I bet!" He says arching forward reaching out.

"How's that sound?" He asks face to face with the horse, bracing himself just in case it starts to buck and kick out.

Keeping his steady eyes focused on the horses, and seeing it doesn't see him a threat like it had moments ago, he steps forward and slowly loops the leather around the horse's neck.

"There we go! Good boy!" He says gently clipping the reins on "Good boy!" He continues to whisper seeing how well kept and healthy the horse looked, it definitely didn't look like the horse belonged on this property.

"Now, come with me." He says leading the horse out from behind the shed "Come on." patting it's back, letting out a relieved sigh that he had transportation and the journey to town would now be halved.

"Let's get you a drink, get you replenished before we set off!" He says walking over to the hand pump "I'll make the necessary enquiries and take you back to your owner once we're in town, how's that sound?" He asks running his hand over the horse's mane, it leans into his touch.

"Guess, we have a deal!" He smiles in triumph "Good boy!"

With the horse saddled up, they make their way off the property.

"Let's go easy okay, I haven't done this for yearsss!" He informs the horse and then without warning, the horse begins to trot and then gallop and he's grabbing tightly onto the reins.

"Whoahh…whoahh….whoahh…easy now, easy awwww, easy boy!, easy!" He repeats "Whoahhhh!" He pleads trying to keep hold and not fall off as they're racing down the small slope and back up, faster than he had intended.


End file.
